Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelist League
This is the First Roleplay Page on the YGOFW. =Characters= * Cameron 'David' Tremous * Jason Therdo * Theodore Wheeler * Lioma Amite * Camiso Nemero * Jaqueline Hedema * Nick Korioku (page coming soon) * Add your characters so you can join in the fun! =Roleplay= * gets ready for the Academy he's going to be in, he doesn't know which dorm he's going to be in, and who would be his Dormmates. Cameron: "See ya later Mom, I'm in the Duelist League now!" shuts the door behind him and smirks from excitement. * is walking down the street and sees Cameron Jason: "Cameron did you get accepted, too?" * Cameron: "Yeah! This is going to great year seeing your in!] * Jason: Theo got accepted too! I still have my Gandoom card! winks * Theodore: Guys wait up!!! * Cameron: "Hey Theodore I heard you got accepted!" * Theodore: "It's Theo remember?" * Cameron: "Oh yeah.." * Theodore: "Look at this awesome card I found, Demon Wolf, and Demon Wolf Pup" * and Camiso were practically dragging Lioma to the Academy * Camiso: Come one Lioma! I dont see why your being so stuborn. * Jaqeliine: Ya! We known your a good duelist. You just have to get back on your feet again. * Lioma: I cant believe you guys are doing this! * Cameron: "Uuuuuh..." * and Camiso notice the other Camiso: Oh Hi there * Jaqueline: Lioma your making a fool of yourself in front of everyone! * Lioma: I dont care! You guys didnt have to enroll me in this school in the first place! * Cameron's thoughts: 'I don't know what the heck is happening...' * Jaqueline: Theres no way your getting out of it Lioma. Stop struggling and lets just get to the Academy! * Lioma: Your gonna have to tie me up and carry if there! * Theodore: "Those freaks." * Jason: "I don't know who the hell they are." * Camiso: Oh were trying to get Lioma here to get back to dueling again. Shes not really happy about it * Cameron: "You mean she quit?" * Theodore: "Apparently." * Jason: "Eh...." * Cameron: "Wow...." * Theodore: "I heard someone has all 5 Exodia pieces!" * Jason: "Woah..." * Later.... * Cameron: "Well here we are..better get started..." * Principal: Jason, Theodore, and Cameron house of Slifer. * and Jaqueline had tied up Lioma and had carried here there * Camiso: Told ya we'd get you here * Cameron: "We were just put in the house of Slifer. I wonder if the Academy has any Uniforms." * Jaqueline: I hope there aint any uniforms. * Camiso: I wonder wich house were gonna be put in. * Cameron: "You'll just have to wait and see..." * Camiso: Ok * Cameron: "This is so cool our uniforms are red just like Slifer!" * Principal: "Camiso, Jaqueline, and Lioma are in House of Obelisk!" * Jaqueline: Cool! * Cameron: "Looks like I won't be wearing the coat anymore until I reach Obelisk.." * Principal: "Wait I got the orders mixed. Jaqueline, Camiso, and Lioma are Slifer and Theodore, Jason, and Cameron are Obelisk!" * goes blank. * Jaqueline: Oh ok. * Cameron: "Looks like I don't need to ditch the coat after all..." * Camiso: So that means we have to wear red clothes? * walks back to Cameron * Cameron: "So he got the Orders Mixed..." * Jason: "No I paid him $50 for you to keep your color. Honestly that is how good of a friend I am." * Jaw Drops. Cameron: "You...bribed him..?" * Jason: "But it was for you." * Jaqueline: I better untie Lioma to untie Lioma * Cameron: "Thanks Jason...I don't know what to say..." * Jason: "No need to thank me or repay me, but just watch all my duels." * Cameron: "Okay!" * Jason: "Root for me. I have Exodia now..." * Camiso:... * in the Duel Arena... * Principal: "It's Jason versus Lioma!" * Jason: "Let's do this!" * Lioma: Looks like I aint getting out of this one. * Jaqueline: Cheer up Lioma. You'll do good. * Cameron: "You can do this Jason!" * Jason: "I can and will!" * Theo: "Sure." * Jason: "I summon Dark Kitten and Demon Wolf Pup and end my turn * Camiso: Show them what you got Lioma! * Lioma: Hope I can Still do this. Ok. I place Hyozanryu, Kaiser Sea Horse and one card face down. I end my turn. * Jason: "I send Dark Kitten to the grave to summon Dark Cat! Which using her I may now summon Luna, the Night Angel! I lay two cards facedown and end my turn!" * Cameron's thoughts: 'You can do this Jason.' * Lioma: Alright then, I place two more cards face down and Twin-Headed Fire Dragon. I end my turn * Jason: " I send Demon wolf pup to the grave to summon Demon Wolf! I will also play Morticia, the Dark Angel in defense mode. I end my turn with Dark Cat attacking with Dark Claws. Thus defeating your Kaiser Sea Horse." * Cameron: "Good job Jason!" * Jaqueline: Dont worry. You can do it Lioma! * Lioma: Right. Ok Then I place Ryu Kokki on the field. I'll place one card face down. Now Ryu Kokki Take down Luna, the Night Angel! * faints when Luna is defeated * Lioma: at him confused * Camiso: was that suppose to happen? * Jaqueline: Oh my Gosh is he Ok? * runs onto the Arena, he waves his hand in front of Jason's Face. * wakes up in the infirmary * Jason: Huh, Cameron? * Cameron: "You fainted during the match...Lioma has won by Default...." * Jason: "I remember, but she almost killed me!" * Cameron: "Almost killed you? You Fainted when Luna was destroyed!" * Jason: "I never told you, but I have this necklace that allows me to be part of luna! The harder she is hit the same for me. I almost died." * Duel Monitor: "Cameron Tremous please report to the Duel Arena." * Cameron: "Tell more of this later, I gotta duel." * Jason: "Like the hell he is! He's staying right here!" * Cameron: "What do you mean I'm staying right here..It'd get you suspended if you get caught!" * Jason: "Bring Principal To to me! I have $69 for him." * Principal: Stay here Cameron, with your friend! * Cameron: "OH COME ON!" * Lioma: What happened out there? * Cameron: .... gives Jason the 'Why are you doing this? I thought you were my friend!' look. * Lioma: That really dosnt answer my question. * Cameron: "You know what, this Academy was supposed to be all about dueling! But your ruining it! I don't care if I get suspended! I just want to duel!" walks off, angry. * Lioma: Ok... back to the arena to join her friends * arrives at the arena, he seems kind of steamed. * Jaqueline: Alright my turn! on the areana Lets get this party Started! * Duel Monitor: "On the Blue Side, From the Obelisk Blues, Cameron Tremous, On the Red Side, from the Slifer Reds, Jaqueline Hedema * Jaqueline: So whos gonna go first you or me? * Cameron: "I'll give you the honor of going first." * Jaqueline: Ok. I'll place King Yemimakai on the field along with 2 cards face down. I'll end my turn. * Cameron: "I lay down four cards and I play Stardust-Frostfire Grace, with this Card, I can summon Stardust Frostfire Dragon with the cost of one thousand life points! I end my turn!" * Cameron's LPG: 3000 * Jaqueline: Oh crud. Well then I'll place Thestalos the Fire Monarch and one card face down. Thestalos the Fire Monarch has an effect that allows me to discard a random card from your hand. If its a monster then you lose life points, The level of your monster X 100 points. * shows his Fire Pit card and puts it in his graveyard. * Jaqueline: Darn. Well your turn now. * Cameron: "I play the dragon card, Ultimate-Fire Dragon! And note this! When she's on the field, both her's and Stardust Frostfire Dragon's Defense and Life Points increase by a thousand!" * Ultimate-Fire Dragon's Stats: 8000 AP, 7000 DP. * Cameron: "And I'm not done yet, I play Flame of Love and Frostfire Power Increase! * Stardust Frostfire Dragon's Stats: 7500 AP, 7000 DP * Cameron: "Now Stardust Frostfire Dragon, take out Thestalos! Frosting Blast!" * Frostfire Dragon shatters Thestalos. * Jaqueline: Darn. I'll play Judge Man and a card face down.Now I'll activate one of my face down cards, Smashing Ground.. It destroys your monster with the Highest Def. * Cameron: "Ah ah ah...I play Fire Pit! It destroys that card! Better luck next time! Because Stardust Frostfire Dragon, Attack King Yimimakai! And with Stardust Frostfire Dragon's Special Effect in play, Stardust Frostfire Dragon take down Judge Man! Now, I play the rest of my Facedown Fire Pit Cards to take down your Facedowns! Ultimate-Fire Dragon! Attack Directly!" gasps and takes a deep breath from saying a mouthful. * Jaqueline: Wha.... Dang. I didnt see that coming. * Dragon Directly Attacks Jaqueline. * Jaqueline's LPG: 0 * Jaqueline: Damn! I lost. * Cameron: "Don't feel bad, even though you lost, it's still fun dueling right?" * Jaqueline: Ya. Thats all that really maters to me, having fun. Nice dueling with ya. * Cameron: "Nice dueling with you too." * Jaqueline: I wonder whos dueling next * shrugs. Cameron: "Who knows.." * (Real) Jason: "What did I miss?" * Cameron: .... "My Duel...." * (Real) Jason: "Is that all? What house am I in?" * Cameron: "House!!? Wait a Minute...There's an Impostor among us! Not you Jason, someone who looked like you tried to keep me from dueling by bribing the Principal!" * Jaqueline: Ok Im confused * Jason: "Oh my..." * (Fake) Jason: "You! I thought I exterminated you!" * Lioma: Whats going here?! * Jason: Dark Duelist faking to be me! I challenge you to a duel! I summon Three Eyed Silver Dragon and end my turn! * F Jason: I summon Dark Kitten to summon Dark Cat and Luna! * Jason: Three Eyed attack Luna with Three Beam to defeat her! * F Jason: *dies* * kicks Fake Jason. Cameron: "He's Dead.." * Jason: "How did I kill him?!" * Cameron: "He said something about the Necklace having him linked with Luna." * Jason: "He has a card marked Akiza's Black Rose Dragon!" * Cameron: "Whoa..." * Jason: "Hee must have defeated her like Carly did to Sayer!" * Cameron: "Well because of your doppelganger your in Obelisk Blue." * Jason: "Obelisk Blue!? Oh why me?! I bet he had us in Slifer Red, but no he bribed the Principal for Obelisk Blue?!" * Cameron: "Yep..." * Jason: "I'm out! I'm starting The Dragon Clan. Wanna join? We use just dragon cards!" * halts his hand. Cameron: "Ooor..." grins, he seems to have a Hundred Dollar Bill in his hand. Cameron: "I can get you in Slifer just as you wanted.." * Jason: "Cam, I am never going to leave you. If you decline TDC I shall stay here." * Cameron: "Well, I don't want to leave the League here, besides, we are *cough*" whispers 'The Lords of Wind Storm Fortress' Cameron: "Dragon Duelists right?" * Jason: "Well yeah..." * Theodore: "Ehhh?" * Cameron: "Have you guys heard of the Four-On-Four Duels?" * (Later at Lunch...) starts to take a bite out of his Pizza. * and her friends all had Burgers, fries and a Soda * Jaqulien: Just dont drink too much Soda Lioma. You known what happens. * Lioma: Right to drink from her soda * Cameron: "I wonder when my Next Duel is coming..." * Jaqueline: Hey your that guy that beat me before. * Cameron: "Yeah...The name's Cameron Tremous, Otherwise known as the 'Dragon Teen'" * Jaqueline: Cameron huh? My names Jaqueline and these are my friends Camiso and Lioma. * Cameron: "Nice to meet you Three. Here's my Duel Record." * Duel Record: Four Thousand Wins, One Loss, Two Draws." * Camiso: Nice! * Cameron: "The only one I've lost against is Jason." * Camiso: Isnt that the guy Lioma was dueling? * Cameron: "No that was Fake Jason..." * Camiso: Fake Jason? * Lioma: Why was there a fake Jason? * Cameron: "Because He and I pose a threat to the Dark Duelists." * Jaqueline: Dark Duelist? * Cameron: "A Duelist who sacrifices his life to Dark Cards to defeat others and take their most valuable Cards..If a Dark Duelist loses...he or she dies.." * Jaqueline: Wow. * Lioma:...off into space thiking about something * (Later...) watches a duel between two other Students... * Jason: "This is boring" * Cameron: "It's also kind of worthwhile..." * Jason: "I know, but I wanna see the world!" * shrugs. Cameron: "Didn't you know you'll not see the world for another year? Because you should have thought of it while you were enrolling." * Jason: "What the....*stops himself*" * Duel Monitor: "Cameron Tremous please report to the Duel Field." * Cameron: "Well I'm up again..." * Duel Monitor: "Jason Therdo, report to the same Duel Field." * Jason: "I have to go up against Cam?!" * Duel Field multiplies by Two. * Jason: "Huh?" * Cameron: "I think we are in a Two versus Two match...I wonder who'll be our opponents.." Category:Roleplay